jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Underworld Boogaloo
Underworld Boogaloo is a fan-made part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure that is published and hosted on JoJo's Bizarre Fanon Wiki. It was originally known as (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 -『アンダワールド・ブーギャルー』''JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Andāwārudo Būgarū). Regarding where it is on the timeline, it takes place a few decades after the events of ''JoJolion. This is a world of stands. Decades have passed since the Locacaca Fruits and the Stand Arrows have become accessible by the public, and over ninety percent of the world's population are stand users. However, as some stand abilities are inherently stronger than others, the few strongest stand users, such as descendants of the Neo-Joestar Family, the Higashikata Family, and other families that have involved themselves with stands prior to this massive increase in stand users, formed a new strata of society above the rest, and soon enough, the world has descended into a dystopian hell where these families filled with powerful stand users have become filthy rich and are ruling everyone else under them, which are called Stand Familias (スタンド・ファミリア Sutando Famiria). The police essentially work for these Stand Familias, and members of these Stand Familias''' 'are given special rights. Essentially, this class of powerful stand users has established itself as dictators over the world. Eventually, cultural arts such as Bushido Code (Samurai-ism), Kung-Fu, and Spin died out because their practicioners focused on surviving under the harsh rule of their dictators rather than keeping their art alive. Additionally, certain "exotic" people are captured by Stand Familias and used as slaves. As a form of entertainment for members of the Stand Familias, powerful stand users are recruited by members of those stand families and made to fight each other in gladiatorial combat. The place where this combat takes place is called the Grand Tourney (グランド・ターニー ''Gurando Tānī), a fighting tournament that pledges to grant the winner any wish. Plot Summary In the teeming metropolis of Motown, six different characters enter the "Grand Tourney," all with their own different goals. Which one will make it to the top? Arlo Parks, a descendant of Josefumi Kujo, is a high-school student forced to labor away every day in prison-like schools for the dictatorial families that control him. Driven by the desire to not only end the current society as is but also replace the evil dictators and become the "king of the world," and he wants to use the wish he wins from the Grand Tourney to fulfill his goal. Mashita, the last remaining Samurai on earth, is a college reject who is barely making it by with the salary she earns as a performer. However, as her art is losing popularity, she knows his time doing what she likes will eventually run out. Driven by the desire to bring back "color" to the world and revive all the people and culture that died out, she enters the Grand Tourney to use that wish to fulfill her goal. Sandcastle, an ageless Egyptian stand user tasked by the Speedwagon Foundation to protect the Red Stone of Aja, is captured by the Brando Familia and forced to compete in the Grand Tourney due to their powerful stand abilities. In addition, the Brando Familia has taken the Red Stone of Aja. Knowing the stone's incredibly power, they are worried that the family might use it for evil or even to summon back Kars from space. Driven by the desire to protect humanity, they will do their best in the tournament and use their victory to wish the stone back into their hands. Jack Bruce, a vigilante and a former competitor of the Grand Tourney, has just been charged with assault with the punishment of execution because he picked a fight with a member of a Stand Familia. Although he used to believe in making the world a better place, him being labelled a fugitive was the last straw, and now he has lost hope in protecting anyone. As someone who failed the Grand Tourney beforehand, he knows how dangerous and deadly it can be. Thus, his motto is "all or nothing, do or die"; if he fails, he will make sure he dies in the arena and frees himself from this dystopian world. However, if he succeeds, he will use his wish to assimilate himself into the upper crust of society and start a new Stand Familia. Ivy Soul, a young gardener who lives on the outskirts of Motown, is one of the few people who are not members of a Stand Familia who are truly satisfied with their lives. She has is completely reliant on her garden for basic needs, so she rarely goes into the city. However, she started to get bored of her life as a gardener, so she joined the Grand Tourney to find some sort of entertainment. As for her wish, she has no real desire to do anything with it. Characters Constant/Recurring Characters Prelims Arc Characters Joji Tanks Mashita Sandcastle Jack Bruce Ivy Sole Finals Arc Characters Post-Tourney Arc Characters Category:YuveYu Category:Fanon Parts Category:Stories Category:Underworld Boogaloo